Coklat Terindah
by Yuki Tsukushi
Summary: Seorang pemuda yang jatuh cinta dengan rekan setimnya. For SIVE.. / Gomen telat publish..


Hai Minna-san, msih trima fict SIVE gak, walau uda lewat? *lirik-lirik para author* Yuki juga mo ngramein SIVE, walaupun Yuki bkn ShikaIno Lovers yang akut(?)…*heh, apaan tuh*

Didedikasikan buat Kuromaki Shana, atas balasan dari kado yg kmarn…

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Canon, Gaje, OOC (banget), Don't like Don't Read!

**~Yonde Kudasai~**

**Special for SIVE**

**(ShikaIno Valentine Event)**

**Coklat Terindah**

.

.

.

Hiasan kecil nan putih bercahaya, bergelantungan pada permadani gelap yang membentang, jumlahnya yang tak terhitung menjulang di angkasa, mengisi warna yang kelam dengan kilauannya. Tak terkecuali Sang Purnama, cahayanya yang tak mampu mengalahkan Sang Surya, namun lebih menandingi dibanding jutaan benda yang mengelilinginya, menemani semua penghuni Bumi dengan menampilkan cahaya terangnya, agar sinarnya masih menuntun isi Bumi walau gelap gulita menjelang.

"Ck… _mendokusei_!" terdengar helaan suara keluar dari mulut seorang pemuda. Tak ada yang tak mengenal pemuda Nara ini, pemuda yang lebih suka tidur siang memandangi awan daripada berlatih, namun memiliki otak yang sangat cerdas.

Diumur yang terbilang sangat muda yaitu 20 tahun telah di angkat menjadi pemimpin Anbu. Menjadi ketua dari ninja mata-mata yang melakukan misi rahasia untuk melindungi hokage beserta desanya.

Dia tak menyangka, sahabatnya sendiri yaitu Rokudaime akan mengangkatnya untuk memimpin pasukan ninja yang menggunakan topeng bergambar kucing. Padahal sebelumnya dia memiliki keinginan yang sangat sederhana, menjadi ninja biasa dan menikah dengan seorang perempuan yang tidak cantik tetapi juga tidak jelek. Kemudian memiliki dua anak, anak pertama adalah perempuan dan anak kedua adalah laki-laki. Dan begitu anak pertamanya menikah, dia akan pensiun dari ninja dan berpindah menjadi seorang petani.

Tapi sepertinya itu tak akan terjadi mengingat posisinya saat ini. Terlebih mengenai hal perempuan, karena sepertinya perempuanlah yang menganggu pikirannya sekarang ini. Sudah berhari-hari dia seperti itu, dirinya selalu gelisah, tak bisa memejamkan mata padahal tidur adalah salah satu _hobby_-nya.

Semenjak diangkatnya jadi ketua Anbu sebulan yang lalu, dia selalu sibuk menjalani tugas sehingga teman setimnya tak pernah dia temui. Mulai dari situ, entah kenapa ada yang kurang, sejak dia tak pernah bertemu dengan salah satu _kunoichi _yang mana adalah teman setimnya di tim 10.

Yamanaka Ino adalah teman sekaligus sahabat di timnya. Kunoichi yang sangat cantik, berasal dari klan Yamanaka, memiliki postur tubuh yang indah, dengan rambut pirang lembut yang menjuntai sampai ke pinggangnya, dan wajah yang mempesona karena kedua mata aquamarine-nya yang begitu kemilau layaknya kilauan birunya laut.

Kunoichi ini sangat banyak bicara sama halnya dengan wanita pada umumnya, dan kadang pemuda Nara ini tak menghiraukannya jika membicarakan hal yang tak penting, paling menjawabnya dengan kata pamungkasnya, walaupun teman setim-nya yang memiliki bobot badan yang besar bernama Chouji menggubrisnya.

Namun sejak tak melihat wajah dan mendengar suaranya, ada yang beda yang dirasakan oleh pemuda ini, seakan rindu menyelimuti relung hatinya. Membutuhkan beberapa hari untuk mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya. Sehingga malam-malam yang terlewati digunakan untuk merenung. Tapi rasa sesak mulai bergemuruh didadanya ketika mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu.

**Flashback**

.

Di sebuah hamparan hijau, tepatnya di tempat yang tinggi, dari tempat ini bisa melihat desa Konoha yang ramai beserta jejeran rumah penduduk, tak lupa juga kantor Hokage dan ukiran para wajah Hokage masih bisa terlihat dari tempat ini.

Seorang pemuda berseragam Anbu menyempatkan dirinya mengunjungi tempat ini. Kemudian dia baringkan dirinya pada rerumputan dengan kedua tangannya dia jadikan sebagai alas kepalanya. Penutup wajahnya dia lepas, ingin leluasa melihat kapas-kapas putih yang berarak, tercetak di bentangan angkasa yang biru.

Saat ingin memejamkan matanya terdengar suara yang menarik perhatiannya

"Wah… ini cantik sekali!"

Dan pemuda ini pun menoleh dan mencari asal sumber suara itu. Dari balik pohon, tak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri, terlihatlah dua sosok yang sangat dikenalinya. Sosok yang akhir-akhir ini selalu terbayang di matanya sedang bersama pemuda yang parasnya hampir sama dengan mantan ninja di tim 7 yaitu Sai, yang juga merupakan anggota tim sahabatnya yang telah menjadi seorang Hokage.

Dia masih berdiri, mengintip di balik pohon, melihat gadisnya begitu akrab berbicara dengan pemuda disampingnya sembari melihat sehelai kertas yang penuh dengan coretan tinta.

Namun dadanya terasa sakit seakan sebilah pedang menghunusnya saat menyaksikan pemuda yang bernama Sai itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadisnya, tak sanggup melihatnya lebih lama, pemuda ini beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

"Ino-san… _gomennasai_, sepertinya… bercak tinta mengotori pipimu," ucap pemuda ini setelah mengamati wajah gadis didekatnya.

"Hah!... benarkah Sai? jawab gadis ini sambil mengusap kedua pipinya.

"Hmm… sepertinya Shion akan menyukai lukisanmu ini, Sai," kata gadis ini dengan nada yang meyakinkan. Sedangkan lawan bicaranya hanya tersenyum dan sekilas pipinya sedikit merona.

Kedua sosok ini memang dekat semenjak mereka diberikan misi oleh Hokage untuk pergi ke Desa_ Oni no Kuni. _Di sana Sai mulai menyukai seorang miko . Dan itupun diketahui oleh Ino karena pada saat disana, Sai tak henti-hentinya memandang miko yang bernama Sion. Yah, pemuda ini mulai merasakan jatuh cinta, cinta pertamanya kepada gadis yang memiliki mata lavender serta rambut pirang cahaya yang panjang melewati pinggangnya.

Sehingga sebagai teman setimnya, Ino mendukung dan membantu Sai bagaimana cara menyenangkan hati seorang gadis. Contohnya seperti yang dilakukan oleh gadis ini, menemaninya melukis wajah gadis itu dan akan di berikan sebagai kado yang akan dia berikan di hari yang sangat tepat. Namun sepertinya kedekatan mereka disalah artikan oleh pemuda yang diam-diam menyukai gadis ini.

**Flashback end**

.

.

.

.

Pukk

"Hai… Shika, kau ada disini ternyata!"

Sebuah sentuhan dan suara menyapa gendang telinganya. Memaksa kedua kelopak untuk membuka matanya.

"I-ino…?"

Sang gadis tak menjawab, tapi dia melakukan hal yang sama dengan pemuda ini, dengan berbaring di dekatnya, di rerumputan yang hijau.

"Kau masih saja seperti dulu memandang langit, padahal ini sudah mulai senja." Tak ada balasan, pemuda ini hanya diam. Tak sanggup berkata apa-apa, karena detakan jantungnya mulai tak terkontrol, kehadiran gadis ini membuat aliran darahnya terpompa dengan cepat. Tapi di saat bersamaan ada rasa sakit yang mengganggunya, karena menganggap gadis didekatnya telah jadi milik orang lain.

"Shika…," sapa gadis itu

"Ngh…"

"Aku merindukanmu…"

Yang mendengarnya, dengan cepat menoleh kepada gadis yang berbaring didekatnya, ingin memperjelas apakah dirinya tak salah dengar. Sedangkan gadis didekatnya pun menoleh menghadap dirinya dan sedikit senyum terbentuk di bibir mungilnya.

Melihat dengan jelas mata aquamarine yang sangat dia rindukan, menginginkan suatu kejujuran yang telah gadis ini ucapkan.

"Aku hanya menemani Sai, kau tahu? Dia sedang jatuh cinta dengan gadis lain…aku hanya ingin membantunya," tutur gadisnya.

"A-apa maksudmu… ka-kau membaca pikiranku?"

Sang gadis pun tergelak, tak bisa menahan tawa melihat ekspresi wajah dari pemuda Nara ini. Kemudian gadis ini menaruh kepalanya dibahu pemuda ini yang lagi berbaring dekat dengannya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Shika…"

Bagaikan tetesan embun menyentuh hatinya, begitu terasa sejuk memenuhi rongga dadanya. Dan rasa sakitnya telah hilang ketika mendengar ucapan dari gadis ini,, seakan penuturannya adalah obat mujarab yang lukanya tak bisa disembuhkan oleh ninja medis mana pun.

Tak ada kata yang terucap, hanya hati yang berbicara. Mereka hanya memandang langit yang bercorak emas kemerahan.

"Ng, Shika… jadi… kita pacaran?"

"Cih… _mendokusei_, aku tak mau!"

Sang gadis terlonjak kaget, sehingga dia terbangun, melihat dengan tatapan tak percaya pada pemuda ini. Namun sebelum gadis ini ingin membaca apa yang pemuda ini pikirkan, dengan lantang pemuda ini berkata…

"Kita menikah saja, tepat tanggal 14 Februari! "

"Hah! I-itukan… tinggal dua ha-"

KYAAAAAA

Ucapannya terhenti, karena pemuda ini dengan sigap menarik tangannya, sehingga mau tak mau badan gadis ini menimpa dirinya. Serta merta merengkuh dan memeluk gadis ini sehingga sebuah bibir mungil mendarat pada bibirnya.

Sekelompok burung mengitari langit yang telah berubah warna dan Sang surya pun menyaksikan dua insan yang sama-sama telah mengakui perasaannya, dengan sisa waktu yang sangat sedikit, karena pengabdiannya kepada Bumi akan dilanjutkan oleh Sang bulan.

.

.

.

.

Bulan ini memasuki musim Semi, dimana bunga Sakura sedang bermekaran. Musim yang juga sangat cocok untuk melangsungkan pernikahan selain musim gugur. Biasanya, membutuhkan berhari-hari ataupun berbulan-bulan untuk melaksanakan pernikahan. Namun sepertinya pemuda dari Klan Nara ini melakukannya dengan gadis pilihannya hanya dua hari.

Di Kediaman Yamanaka begitu sangat ramai, para undangan yang kebanyakan ninja terlihat menggunakan pakaian khas tradisional. Ada yang datang berpasang-pasangan, beramai-ramai, ada pun yang sendiri-sendiri. Dan yang menarik perhatian adalah pemuda yang sempat dicemburui oleh mempelai pria yaitu Sai, datang bersama gadis yang rambutnya mirip dengan mempelai wanita, yang kelihatan sangat serasi karena kimono yang dipakai mereka. Kemudian dua pasangan itu menghampiri para mempelai dan memberikan sebuah lukisan sebagai ucapan terima kasih kepada mempelai wanita karena telah membantunya.

Walau sederhana, keceriaan serta kebahagiaan tergambar di raut wajah mereka. Tak terkecuali, Sang mempelai wanita yang sangat cantik memakai kimono violet muda, begitu sangat bahagia tergambar dari wajahnya yang tak pernah luput dari senyuman, sedangkan mempelai prianya dengan kimono warna gelap, hanya memasang muka yang biasa-biasa saja, walaupun sebuah senyum sedikit dia perlihatkan.

"Aku tak menduga, kita akan besanan Inoichi?" tanya seorang lelaki tua, yang ternyata adalah ayah dari mempelai pria.

"Aku sudah berharap dari dulu, kalau anakmu lah yang akan mendampingi putriku." Jawab Inoichi, ayah dari mempelai wanita.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari anak malas itu, Inoichi?" Tanya seorang wanita tua yang sangat ditakuti oleh mempelai pria yaitu ibunya.

"Aku yakin menantuku itu akan menjaganya, lihatlah anakmu itu berani berbicara denganku untuk menyunting putriku, itu menandakan dia bersungguh-sungguh pada putriku."

Tak akan ada seorang ayah atau pun orang tua yang tak bahagia, jika melihat anaknya menikah dengan seseorang yang juga sangat disukainya. Namun kebahagiaan pada ayah dari mempelai wanita itu tak bisa terlukiskan, Ia ikhlas melepas putrinya untuk pemuda yang dia yakini akan melindungi putrinya dengan segenap jiwanya. Sehingga Ielaki tua ini memberikan kado pernikahan yaitu sebuah apartemen. Tempat yang akan ditempati oleh putri dan menantunya membina hubungan rumah tangga dan juga tempat untuk cucunya kelak.

Awalnya, menantunya ingin menolak karena itu suatu hal yang merepotkan, karena dia yang akan membeli apartemen untuk dia dan istrinya nanti. Namun mertuanya terus mendesak dan mengatakan bahwa ini adalah pemberian terakhir dari seorang ayah untuk putrinya. Sehingga menantunya menerima pemberian mertuanya, walau sedikit terpaksa.

.

.

.

"Ino _Pig_… aku tak menyangka, kau yang akan menyusulku." Kata wanita yang memiliki rambut yang serwarna dengan bunga yang bermekaran di luar sana.

"Huh … aku juga tak berharap akan menikah secepat ini, awalnya aku mengira akan pendekatan dulu dengan Tuan pemalas itu!"

"Suamimu itu sangat jenius, dia tak mungkin melakukan hal yang merepotkan seperti pacaran dulu, dia kan sudah mengenalmu sejak lama." Jawab wanita berambut selaras dengan bunga Sakura yang sekaligus adalah sahabatnya yang telah lebih dulu menikah dengan Hokage sebulan yang lalu.

"_Forehead_, bagaimana malam pertamamu dengan si_ Baka Dattebayo_ itu?"

"Heh, jangan menanyakan hal itu kepadaku, Ino Pig… kau yang harusnya berpikir bagaimana malam pertamamu dengan Tuan Troublesome itu?"

Mempelai wanita itu terkikik geli melihat sahabatnya merona merah karena menanyakan soal malam pertama. Namun di hatinya sempat bertanya bagaimana malam pertamanya nanti.

"Huh, kau lihat saja wajahnya, Forehead… sangat lelah, paling dia nanti akan tidur." Dan sahabatnya melihat pemuda yang dia bicarakan, berbicara dengan para ninja dan Hokage pun ada di situ.

"Yah, mungkin saja… tapi kau harus waspada, biasanya lelaki akan buas di malam pertama mereka."

.

.

.

.

.

Silih waktu telah berganti, keadaan langit telah berubah. Warna kelam mulai tertata di angkasa memperlihatkan banyaknya kilauan yang terpajang. Sang Purnama pun begitu, mulai melayani Bumi dengan cahayanya yang begitu indah.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sakura-chan?" Tanya pemuda kepada wanita yang berbaring didekatnya, yang masih belum memejamkan matanya.

"Hehe… aku hanya berpikir, bagaimana malam pertama Ino dengan pemuda _Troublesome_ itu, Naruto?"

"Kau meremehkan Shikamaru, Sakura-chan?... Kau tahu, seorang pria akan melakukan hal yang di luar kebiasaannya pada gadis pujaannya." Jawab pemuda itu dengan menatap wanitanya dengan penuh cinta. Dan wanitanya melihat raut wajah yang mulai dewasa dengan sorot mata yang begitu teduh.

"…Sama halnya denganku, aku akan melakukan apapun, untuk membuatmu bahagia, Sakura-chan…"

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah apartemen yang baru ditempati, terlihat pasangan yang baru menikah.

"Duh… kenapa kimono ini susah dilepas, bagaimana cara membuka obi ini?" terdengar ocehan dari seorang wanita yang berdiri di depan meja rias, yang sedang bersusah payah membuka pakaian yang dia anggap sangat sesak. Sedangkan di tempat tidur, terlihat pria yang menikmati tidurnya, terlihat dari wajahnya yang sangat lelah.

"Shika, jangan tidur dulu, bantu aku membuka_ obi_ ini!"

"Cih… _mendokusei_, aku mau tidur!"

"Jangan mengatakan kata 'khas' itu terus, aku ini telah menjadi istrimu!"

Dengan gontai, pemuda ini pun menuruti perintah istrinya.

"Shika, sebenarnya hari ini aku ingin memberikanmu coklat, ini kan hari kasih sayang… tapi kau mengajakku menikah." kata wanita ini sambil pemuda itu berusaha melepas ikatan obi pada kimono wanitanya.

"Cih, _mendokusei_… aku tak perlu coklat itu, lagipula coklat yang kuinginkan adalah kau!" Sebelum wanita ini berbalik, pemuda itu langsung membisiki sesuatu yang membuat jantung wanita ini berdetak cepat.

"Kau adalah coklat ajaib dan indah, karena kau tak akan habis jika nanti kucicipi."

Ikatan obinya terlepas, sehingga kimono yang dia pakai terasa longgar. Sontak wanita ini berlari meninggalkan pemuda ini dengan mengeratkan kimononya dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi aneh, pemuda ini hanya tersenyum licik.

_'__KAGEMANE NO JUTSU_'

Sedikit lagi wanita ini akan menggapai handle pintu. Namun tubuhnya terhenti, dan tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan. Dengan jurus pengikat bayangan, wanita ini tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, sehingga pemuda ini menariknya sehingga wanita ini mendekat kepadanya.

"Heh, kau tak akan bisa lari dariku, Ino..."

Dengan sekali hentakan, pemuda ini berhasil membawanya ala bridal style ke tempat yang sangat empuk dan nyaman. Sedangkan wanita tak bisa berkata apa-apa, hanya melihat wajah pemuda yang tengah menatapnya.

Pemudanya meletakkannya dengan hati-hati, seakan ini adalah benda yang berharga buatnya. Kemudian dia menatap wanita yang telah resmi menjadi istrinya, rambut yang tergerai indah menambah kesan cantik pada wajah istrinya.

"Bolehkah, aku membuka pembungkus coklatku, Ino…?"

Sang istri dengan malu-malu menganggukkan kepalanya, tak lupa rona merah muncul di kedua pipinya. Kemudian pemuda yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya menyibak helaian rambut yang menutupi sebelah mata istrinya, kemudian mengecup dahinya dengan penuh perasaan. 'Sepertinya, malam pertamaku tak kalah romantis denganmu, _Forehead_' rutuknya dalam hati.

"Aku mencintaimu, Shika…"

"Aku pun begitu…"

Alih-alih tangan pemuda itu mulai membuka pembungkus coklatnya secara lembut, tak ingin coklatnya tergores atau pun terluka, coklat yang akan dia miliki untuk saat ini dan selamanya.

Sang purnama seakan mengintip malu-malu di balik kaca jendela beserta pernak-pernik yang menciptakan kilatan kecil di malam yang sangat indah, melihat pasangan muda yang baru saja melaksanakan suatu ikatan untuk bersama.

_Aku tak sehebat Uzumaki Naruto_

_Yang memiliki tekad kuat _

_menjadi seorang Hokage_

_Aku pun tak setampan Uchiha Sasuke_

_Yang bisa menjeratmu dengan pesonanya_

_Dan aku pun tak seromantis Sai_

_Yang bisa melukiskan indahnya wajahmu_

_Aku hanyalah pemuda yang sering mengeluh_

_Menganggap semua hal itu merepotkan_

_Tapi aku memiliki 200 strategi_

_Untuk membuatmu bahagia _

_Jadi tetaplah berada disisiku_

_Agar kau tahu seberapa besar _

_aku menginginkanmu_

_I Love You, Ino …_

.

.

**~Owari~**

* * *

KKYYAAAAAAA….. Maafin Yuki… Yuki anak baik… Yuki anak baik *kesambet hantu Tobi*

Yuki tau kok Klo SIVE fict dah dtutup ma Fidy-san *heheh…* Tp Yuki tetep Ngebet bgt mo publish ni fict, walaupun cuma ini yang nyangkut di kepala… Tp Yuki sneng bisa bkin fict ShikaIno… Gomen, klo Yuki agak lancang,hehe…

Buat Kuromaki Shana, nih kado balasan dari Nee, moga sneng *W2L nya bsok ato lusa ajah yah,hueheh… sbuk bgt, hiks…tgl dkit lg, Nee jnji kok*

N special buat ShikaIno Lovers, moga kalian suka…Lam knal yah Yuki kn author bru, hehe…

Hontouni Arigatou Gozaimasu *Ojigi*

Wasurenai, Click the box R E V I E W…


End file.
